


Everyone Likes Muffins

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy can't sleep. Baking banana muffins sound like a good idea. Turns out Nat and Steve are still up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Likes Muffins

Some nights, Darcy just didn't sleep well. It was a thing. She'd been through a lot in the past few years, and some nights it was just a little too much for her mind to slow down enough to go to sleep.

It was easier here in the tower, though, than it had been in London. She didn't feel quite so trapped in her room, afraid of even breathing the wrong way for fear of waking someone else up. The soundproofing helped a whole, whole lot. And there was stuff to do that wasn't laying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

She sighed. It was probably time to give up. She sat up in bed, swinging her legs down over the side. Her fingers gripped at the edge of the bed, bracing herself as she pushed up to her feet. She grabbed some clothes, a tank, an open sweater, some flannel Star Wars pajama pants, and slid her feet into her plush bear Thor slippers. She had to be decent just in case someone else was up, but there was nothing saying she couldn't be comfortable.

Surprisingly enough, she wasn't the only one up at this hour. Steve and Nat were sitting over in the little lounge area and chatting about... Something. They were so incredibly easy with other, just the easy way they took up each other's personal space. Nat's forearm was leaning against Steve's thigh, he kept touching her arm, her shoulder. It was hard not to wonder... Not that it was any of her business.

That wasn't unusual, though. She knew everyone else in the tower sometimes kept odd hours. They'd all been through a lot, combined with things like switching time zones...

Darcy aimed a smile in their direction as she continued on towards the kitchen. Maybe she could make some banana muffins for the morning. It was always nice not to have to worry about breakfast when she hadn't had enough sleep. Plus, everyone liked muffins.

She checked and made sure there were bananas in the freezer first before starting to pull everything down that she'd actually need to make muffins. Not without a little bit of complaining, either. Everyone else who used the kitchen was unfairly tall, and apparently no one believed in step stools.

“Motherfucking...” she muttered, stretched up on her toes to reach for the mixing bowl.

A large hand appeared in her periphery, plucking the bowl and easily setting it down on the counter. Apparently Steve had come to the rescue. “Sorry, I put it up there when I was putting the dishes away.”

So it was _Steve's_ fault that it was out of reach. Well, that wasn't entirely surprising. “Thanks. You know, it wouldn't be such a big deal if someone would break down and get a little step stool. Then I could get whatever I wanted without help or complicated counter-climbing.”

“That's what I do,” came Nat's amused-sounding voice.

It was a little unexpected, causing Darcy to start just a bit. She turned to see Nat perched on the counter over by the dishwasher, her legs crossed up in front of her. “Yeah, but I'm not nearly as bendy as you are.”

“I can help with that, you know.” Nat's lips turned up into a slight smirk, and Darcy wasn't entirely sure whether or not she was joking. Probably not? Maybe?

They seemed to pick up their conversation right where they left off. They were talking about SI's upcoming big fundraising event. Darcy just wanted to put her head down and get her muffins done, but they both kept drawing her into the conversation. Nat was better at it than Steve was, more natural, but they were both doing it.

“I need a date,” Steve said, letting out a sigh.

Darcy had just finished spraying the nonstick cooking spray into the muffin tin, and was just getting ready to scoop a spoonful of batter into each cup. “Yeah, I hear that. I was totally thinking about making Jane go with me.” Because Darcy was attached to the Avengers by way of kind of being their unofficial manager, so she had an invitation. As a science junkie, Jane was totally exempt from showing up, unless she wanted to. She really didn't want to. Not that Darcy could blame her...

“You two could go together.”

Darcy looked over to see Nat shrug, eyes flicking back and forth between her and Steve. She looked over at Steve, who had an eyebrow arched slightly as he turned to look at Nat.

“What? You guys both need a date, you have the benefit of already knowing each other.” Nat shrugged, twisting a lock of hair around her fingers.

Well, that was true. But, like, that was Steve. _Steve_. Darcy turned her attention back to her muffin batter, carefully scooping some out to put in each muffin cup. Steve probably had way better options than her.

“We could,” Steve answered.

Darcy looked over to where he was leaning back against the counter beside Nat, his arms folded in front of him. It was impossible not to stare at least a little. “Aren't you guys going together? I mean, you seem awfully...” How to finish that? “Close.”

“No, I'm going with Clint so he doesn't get himself in trouble.” There was a private joke in there somewhere, judging by the knowing smile on Nat's lips, but she didn't elaborate. “Besides, you could be close.”

Darcy almost dropped her spoon. She took a second, taking a deep breath, and looked over to where they were on the other side of the kitchen. Steve had a sort of an exasperated look on his face, and Nat seemed actually entirely serious for once.

“We talked about this,” he told her, nudging her knee with his elbow.

“Right, and now _we're_ talking about this.” Nat made a gesture that included Darcy.

“Talking about what, exactly?” Darcy's voice was an octave higher than normal. She cleared her throat and stared at them for another second before turning back to her muffin tin. Because it sounded like they were talking about more than just the fundraiser.

Steve let out an audible sigh. “Nat seems to think you'd be perfect for me.”

“Us.” The playful note was back in Nat's voice. “I distinctly remember saying, 'us.'”

“Right. Us.”

A heavy silence fell in the kitchen, the only sound the muted _chink_ as Darcy finished spooning batter into the muffin tin. The muffins went in the oven, she set the timer, and then the turned to the other two, hands on her hips. “Um, okay. What?”

Nat nudged Steve with her elbow. He looked at her, sighing as she nudged him again. She gave Darcy a significant look.

Steve pushed away from the counter and made his way across the kitchen. “We've talked about asking you to join us.”

“Like, okay.” This close, Darcy had to put her head back to look up at him. Fuck, he was tall. “We're not talking about Mario Kart, are we?”

Nat sort of slithered off of the counter, red hair swinging as she came across the kitchen towards them as well. She moved around until she was behind Darcy, though, hands settling lightly on her hips. “Not quite.”

“Um. So...” Darcy licked her lips, staring up into Steve's amazingly blue eyes. They seemed even more blue up close, which was a little bit ridiculous. “What are we talking about.”

“I think you know.” Steve was bending towards her, slowly. There was an unasked question in his eyes, like he was wondering if this was okay. She tilted her face back just a little to meet him as his mouth closed over hers.

His lips were soft, warm, his tongue like velvet as it danced alongside hers. She let herself get swept away by the insistent pressure of his lips, the hands on her hips anchoring her there in the kitchen.

At some point she was gently turned around, and it was Nat's mouth moving over hers, sliding down along the length of her neck as she arched her head backwards.

Hands were moving over her, stroking her through her clothes. Along her thighs, over her ass, cupping around her breast, a large thumb flicking over her nipple through the fabric of her tank top. It was intoxicating being caught between them. Steve's hands were larger, warmer, his fingers slightly rough as they slipped up under her shirt. They cupped her breasts, almost seeming to scald her as he rolled and plucked at the sensitive peaks.

Nat's hands were smaller, one sliding easily down into the waistband of her pants. Her fingers were deft, sliding against Darcy's center until she was rocking into the other woman's touch, lips parted in a gasp.

“Just let go,” Nat murmured, teeth catching over Darcy's earlobe.

She had no idea where to go, who to move against. It was all so much, and the only thing she could do was stand there...

The noise of the timer had her straightening up from where she'd been leaning back against Steve's broad chest, eyes flying open. “Muffins,” came out all husky and strained.

Nat smiled, pulling her hand gently out of Darcy's pants. “Wouldn't want to burn the muffins.”

Darcy slipped out from between them, grabbing the oven mitt from where it was lying on the counter and waiting. Had it really been 20 minutes? It somehow felt like it had been both seconds and forever. She pulled on the oven mitt and took the muffins out, resting the tray on top of the stove. A toothpick in the center of one showed they were done.

“Don't those need to cool? Nat suggested as Darcy upended the pan over a cooling rack.

“Yup.” Darcy turned around and looked at the other two. Steve was a little flushed, Nat was looking entirely too pleased with herself.

“I think I know what we can do to pass the time.” Nat reached out a hand, and Darcy moved across the kitchen to take it.

“Did you want to go to the fundraiser with me?” Steve asked as he unlocked his apartment. He glanced back at Darcy.

She couldn't help but start giggling. She nodded, though.

 


End file.
